Gemini
by Jaine Doe
Summary: okay.first story.not much effort.woo. you dont have to like it. i just want you to read it. this is just a product of constant boredom over our christmas break. read it to understand it. dont get mad at me if i have the wrong category cause i dont get it.
1. Chapter 1

To my friends, Nelly, Rissa, Nica, Gea. May the beshies continue.

As we all know, there is no such thing as magical creatures. You know, like all the dragons and fairies and unicorns and other silly stuff. Like all the things we used to believe when we were still children. Like Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy and the very very scary boogeyman under the closet or in the bed.

Let's all face it. We were led by fairytales and storybooks to believe in this. More so often, these days, for us teenagers, we have vampires, werewolves and wizards. Personally, I would like to believe in hexes, witchcraft, spells , potions. But I think we all know these aren't true and THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC.

Chapter 1. Ignorance of the weak-minded

As one of the superiors in this school, I have to be a role model to all the younger students who are in the right mind of not believing in such fantasies. In my class are students who, believe in witchcraft and spells. For some, werewolves and vampires. This irritates me so much that I have to isolate myself from which I call my "CLASSMATES". I am very surprised that , I, of such a high standard be with such ignorant people and that we are called equal in this school. When I know we are not. Unfortunately, I have to deal with this for 3 more years. 3 MORE YEARS. Obviously, I am a freshman of this institute. A school which is called, Lake Eerie High, which I think is very inappropriate name for a school. The principal says it has something to do with the school's history. But then, useless stories will just bring my studies down. As a student of this weirdly named school, I have to keep my grades up in order to bring honor back from all the mishaps of this school. From a line of failing grades to mischievous students wrecking havoc in the school.

"Good Morning Class. Today we will begin with trigonometry for Gweneth, and elementary algebra for all the rest of you."

I think this self-explains how ahead I am in my class and how I am a favorite of Mrs. Omian.

We have Mathematics as our first subject and Art next. My most despised subject in this school. We have to express our feelings and ideas, which, I am not very good at. I am more of a black and white person, no grey in sight.

Well, maybe except for the grey in this painting. I try to portray the beauty of having knowledge. Unfortunately, some inconsiderate fool spilled his filthy water mixed with paint on my painting. This enraged me. I couldn't take this. I have to leave and go home. It's the only way o calm my nerves down. If you were in my place, and you worked hard on a painting for an HOUR and someone intentionally spills some sort of liquid on your painting, how would YOU feel?

I asked permission from the teacher. " Mrs. Sherrah, may I be excused from class the whole day? I don't feel very well."

"whatever you like. It is your decision, not mine. Now, let me return to my meditation….."

*sigh*, "she annoys me so…" I said to myself as I left. I could see through her fake eyelashes that she was in fact sleeping, not meditating.

I walked through the halls and encountered a few students without a hall pass, 2 janitors, and the principal. Wait, THE PRINCIPAL. This could be something good. I could tell her what needs to be done in a place like this. WHO should be replaced by a new and better teacher.

"Ms. Heather Lightly! I would like to inform you of the lousy teaching skills of one of your faculty members. Please consider this, also the BANNING OF USELESS FAIRYTALE BOOKS from this school, as this just disrupts the studies of the students in this school." But without a sound, she walked past by me. Like I wasn't even there.

I walked home. Another very irritating day in school. This cycle just goes on and on and on until, probably, when I leave this place. I lay in bed and study my Physics. Then I heard a rumble in my closet. I ignore the rumble. It just might be eline. My cat. But then, how would she end up in a closet?

So I opened up the closet. And to my eyes I saw a world so unimaginable I had to wipe my glasses to believe what I was seeing.

I hesitated to go through the closet, but curiosity won me over. I went inside the imaginary land and thought to myself, " This is obviously just a dream, I'll wake up after a few minutes and find myself laying in bed holding my Physics book." Surprisingly, I didn't awake from this supposedly imaginary place. But to take a grand opportunity, I further went in the place and discovered myself wandering of into this barren place. Well, not that barren anymore, as I saw a lake with an island in the middle. The island had a building that caught my eye, for it had tainted glass that glistened in the sun. I looked up, I was surprised to see the same sun back inside the old world. Which, reminded me, I looked back at the closet of which I have used to come into this place, but I saw, nothing but sand.

Filled with fear of staying in this place forever, i attempted to go to the island. I remembered it had a lake, so I looked for a bridge immediately. I didn't find one. Feeling down, I sat on the sand near the lake and found myself throwing sand in the water. I didn't know what came over me when I started to sing.

In my head I was hoping for a bridge to magically appear, but as my values reminded me, I DO NOT BELIEVE IN MAGIC. I closed my eyes and pinched my skin a few times, after such pinches I opened my eyes and found stepping stones in the lake. Sort of stepping stones, because the "stepping stones" took a form of the sand I was throwing a while ago. With my skepticism and all, I threw more sand to form a sort of line of "stepping stones" to help me cross to the other side. I, in other terms, hopped my way to the other island. The building on that island seemed to become bigger as I walked my way closer to it. Finally, it looked EXTREMELY bigger than what I had expected. I expected a quaint little hut that had a family of 3 people. Rather, I saw a HUGE castle that towered above me.

Without hesitation I went to the draw bridge of this castle and found a moat between me and my goal of going in the castle. I tired the sand thing again but no luck. I called out to the window above me " anyone there?". I repeatedly said this for approximately 23 times.

Then a scarf just fell from that window. I caught the scarf. The scarf was full of brilliant colors. I surprisingly liked it, like as if I grew attached to the scarf from the window. I called out once again, but this time I said " what is this for? Please answer me. I just want to go back home…"

I paused for a moment.

I heard a rumble in the window. Then suddenly it appeared like a bundle of clothes fell. I avoided the direction of which it would fall. Then a person leaped out from the window.

She landed as if she was a professional acrobat.

"Good day. Please follow me."

She was blonde. Not very tall. About probably my age. I followed her to the draw bridge. She waved her hand and it suddenly fell, amazed, I walked across it. Almost expecting it to break any second

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Genevieve."

"Pleased to meet you."

"You will know more about me later once you enter the library."

"What do you mean???"

"You'll see…"

I stepped on this first floorboard of the stairs. I was hesitant to move further. Though, the castle looked very extravagant and classy, I had a feeling that this must all be a mirage and I will fall from a rock I have just been climbing.

"Don't worry. The stairs won't eat you. Well, maybe the painting near the dungeon chamber will."

"…"

"I'm just kidding…"

I didn't really think this was funny. I was too busy analyzing her features. She had glasses too. She was as tall as me. I think we have a lot in common. Except maybe for the name, where we live and our hair color. She was blonde, I had black with sort of very deep purple highlights which I had inherited from my mom. But wait, she had a purple highlight. I think she tried to hide it with hair dye, but I see through that attempt to cover it.

After a few minutes, we have reached the library. It had paintings of wonderful art. I haven't seen any like these in the past few years. The room was filled with literature and art basically. The books there were extraordinary. They were books that were from decades ago, but still were in good shape.

"Go on. Look for a book that you like. Bring it to me afterwards."

Confused as ever, I looked through the shelves. I looked at every shelf for 2 minutes then I saw myself wandering into the middle of the humongous room. Only to find myself looking at a sea of books surrounding me like it was Christmas and the books were snow. I glanced around to find a book that I liked. Honestly, I liked all of them. The only problem was, I felt like it wasn't supposed to be the book I'm holding. So I look for another one.

This went on for 3 hours. After book after book after book, I looked further through the room. As I was looking through the shelves, I saw Genevieve mouthing the words " Take your time" to me. But then I had to stop. I don't even know why. But I felt it to the bone that I had to stop. I couldn't explain why, so I looked around to see why I HAD to stop. I thought it was one of the forces that Genevieve was using on me to stop me then trap me inside that dungeon of hers. But no, I found Genevieve fast asleep on the couch near a shelf a few yards away from where I was standing. I looked around the area where I'm standing. I saw a book. With exactly the same aura of the first time I saw the castle at a far distance when I have just arrived in this strange and peculiar place. I took it without thinking and opened it like I was a 3 yr. old opening birthday gifts. To my surprise, I saw nothing but blank pages. Except, maybe, for the first page, it had the words " Only when two will become one can the land of Krystalya withhold everlasting time". I paused a moment. Then I saw Genevieve walking up to me.

" I see you have found a book?"

"Yes, I have selected this book."

"Why this book" she asked

"Honestly, I don't know, I think I just felt it. I had a feeling that it was the book I was supposed to get."

"Welcome to Crystalia. Welcome… my twin sister."

"SAY WHAT???"

"Yes, we two are the prophesized twin sisters of the ancient Crystalia prophecies."

"I don't understand...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Confusion

"I know you don't but still, you are my twin from another world"

I didn't understand this wild dream. I couldn't figure it out. I tried to make a very idiotic move, I tired to make a joke.

"So, does this mean I have powers too?"

I chuckled and walked a few meters going out from the library.

"Apparently, yes you do. But in order to harness these powers you have to do a few tasks and train."

"Oh… wait… POWERS? I have more than one? What are these tasks? How do I train?"

" You'll have to find out for yourself. But now you must eat, its almost late in the evening."

Wow, how time flies.

I followed her into a dining hall filled with a great array of delicious and scrumptious food. I was in awe at the sight of this. I felt like I died and went to heaven. There was buttered chicken, roasted chicken, fried chicken. But then, that was just the CHICKEN. There was pork, beef, fish, pastries, cakes, chocolates. It was final. I wanted to die. OH, BUT WAIT, at the end there was a fountain. Oh, no no no, not that kind of fountain you're thinking about. I am talking about the humongous CHOCOLATE fountain that you can never imagine. It's taller than you, it weighs obviously much heavier than you and it is more delicious than… uhm… you?

As I was eating the barbecue with egg pie and more appetizing food, I thought to myself, my vocabulary has changed drastically. This must mean something or maybe I'm just losing it. Then I thought to myself, what if all of this was real, what if she WAS my sister, what if she and I had powers, what if- but I had to stop there. I can't believe in all these fairy tale witchcraft la la happy endings junk. It just brings me down. And because of this, my VOCABULARY IS FADING AWAY. This is bad. I have to supposedly, "leave" this place and go on with the life I loved. A life that im used to. I made it clear to myself, I AM GOING TO LEAVE.

"I AM GOING TO LEAVE."

"oh okay, I understand. Please do come back. I love having my sister around. It makes me feel at home."

"are you not going to stop me or something?"

"oh no, I understand the ways of mortal teenager's lives. They have to meet with their so called boyfriends I presume?"

"WAIT. HOLD UP. IF YOU THINK I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THEN CALL YOURSELF SILLY AND JUMP OFF A CLIFF."

"oh sorry, I just thought you wanted to have a boyfriend. It was plainly a misunderstanding."

She smiled.

"well, I better be going then. Good night. And have a nice sleep."

"same to you. We'll be seeing each other soon"

I walked out the door. Then I walked back inside. Thinking stupidly I asked " How do I get out of here?"

She laughed like she hasn't laughed for a hundred years. Well, I just joined in the laughter as I had nothing else to do. Laughing made me remember how nice it was. It has been a long time since I had a good laugh. But then I had to stop for I was waiting for an answer for me to return home.

"go down the hall, the first door you see to the right."

Seemed easy. Down the hall door on the right. Unfortunately, no this was not easy. Everything looked the same from every possible view. I got lost. I couldn't find a way out. I felt like crying. NO. I WILL NOT STOOP TO A LOWLY LEVEL OF WEEPING DUE TO THE FACT THAT I AM LOST. I have to think logical. Of course there is a way out. Its not like im in a place with constantly changing rooms. Or am I?

I looked around for some lever or possibly a window that could be low enough for me to jump off of. An idiotic thing to think about, but I was desperate to leave and return to my old annoying home, annoying school, annoying life. Shoot. No lever. Amazingly there was a window, unfortunately it was too high for me to reach. I searched for a chair or a ladder. No luck. feeling down, I squatted on the carpeted floor and humming a tune I heard my mother sing this morning. To my surprise, I saw tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't help but smile, for it had been months or probably years since the last time I shed a tear. Come to think of it, I don't even remember enjoying myself for the last few weeks. I felt like… I was on auto-pilot for a year or so. I thought of taking a day off of schoolwork and go to the park. Or maybe to the mall. Or the museum. But that wouldn't be very joyful, I would have to go alone. Or do I? this thought reminded me of how I don't have any friends. Well, maybe some teachers, but… I don't have anybody to share my latest ideas of inventions or my opinions about the economy. Oh well, this is my destiny, the fate that I have chosen.

" Confused?"

" Who goes there?"

" Jason Watson."

" And what are you doing here?"

" Oh nothing. Im just wandering about. Seems like you are doing the same."

" I am most certainly not. I am searching for a way to get out of this horrid place."

" well, I couldn't call this place horrid. By my standards it seems like a pretty swell place to me. I'd die to live in a place like this."

" your standards must be pretty low mr. Watson."

" oh really? And you wouldn't want to live in a place like this? Great rooms, lots of space. By the way, call me J."

"okay, J. I would not want to live in a place like this because… my place is back where I live."

" and where is that, may I ask?"

" you most certainly cannot. For all I know, you may be a murderer or a kidnapper."

" dear me. I must be a very wicked person. But Gweneth, I am certainly not a murderer, or a kidnapper."

"WAIT A MOMENT. I did not tell you my name. who are you?"

" I am Jason Watson, dear miss."

" no, I mean, WHO ARE YOU."

" no need to be hasty. I am the friend of Genevieve in this house or you may say, "babysitter"."

"she needs a babysitter at that age?"

" oh no. you have me misunderstood. Im talking about watching over her, taking care of her and seeing to it that she does not alter the universe as we speak."

I chuckled at that. Then he stayed silent.

" oh, you must be serious then."

" yes I am. She has the power to alter your life. But if she does, it could make the universe unbalanced and it could trigger something very dangerous to happen."

I stayed silent for a moment. To ease this silence I attempted to make a joke.

" you must be dead, then?"

"pardon me?"

" you said you'd die to live in a place like this. But, according to what I have heard, you do."

He laughed. I merely smiled as I looked down on the floor and remembered that I have to return home.

"excuse me, can I see you?"

" why yes, of course."

He stepped out from a corner on my left and I saw him smile as my jaw dropped. He was also sort of in my age. He sounded like a grown man, I was astounded. He was very handsome. His hair dark blonde. He was wearing a black jacket which complemented his body figure. The jacket had an insignia, but I couldn't make it out. He came closer to me and sat with me on the floor.

" I knew you were pretty, but I didn't know you were this pretty."

I had to smile. I couldn't stop myself. I keep on falling for cheesy pick-up lines like these. They were those innocent ones that made you smile, and coming from a handsome guy like that, who couldn't?

We shared a conversation, a very educated conversation, which led to a conversation with laughter and enjoyment. I liked this moment. It was so enjoyable you could lose track of time. After a while I figured it was too late and I had to go home.

"I think I should leave now…"

"You can't. I don't want you to leave. I get so lonely these days as Genevieve is always studying with her books and her practices. And she has her tutors with here often. We don't get to talk anymore. Please stay."

He had that look in his eyes that could make you fall down on your knees and make you say wow, he's serious.

"I'd love to stay with you. And I would if I could. But the time, J… my parents might get worried."

" you have been worrying about that? Gwen, a clone will be left there when you stay in another dimension. That clone will act as you normally do. Its like its really you."

" are you sure they won't notice?"

"positive."

"So… that means I can stay…?"

" Hahaha. Yes you can stay. You hungry?"

"starved."

" why don't we get something to eat, then we'll go see a movie or we could just talk again."

" I'd like that."

And I really meant what I said. For once, there was something that I could smile about. The thought of enjoying myself with someone was… nice.

That night we did get something to eat. We saw a movie and we talked.


End file.
